


Burn for Me

by Silver_Centurion



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Body Worship, Brief Mention of Sexual Mutaliation, But they arent acted upon, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Infernos Thoughts are Graphic, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Graphic Violence, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Teeth kink, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Centurion/pseuds/Silver_Centurion
Summary: Inferno would do anything for his Queen. His mind and body were tools for his Royalty's desires, and he's more than willing to help Megatron with anything his spark could desire.





	Burn for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope this fic reads well. I've been idly writing on it for close to a year now, and I love this pairing so much! I really wanted to do it justice, so I couldn't write on it unless I was in the mood. I enjoyed the characters, but I took a bit of liberty with their personalities! I wanted to play with the 'i'd die for you' mentality that Inferno has for Megatron, and I really wanted to play up Meg's violence. I hope you like it!
> 
> (I also added claws to Megatron because hnnnnnng Decepticons with claws are just ffffffff)  
> Non-betaed

The ant felt his rage slowly building the longer he was in that glitchs presence. Inferno dug his servos into his palm as he watched that fool Scorponok get the praise he did not disserve. It was he who had gotten a critical hit on Optimus Primal, not Scorponok.

But the glitch had gotten lucky and shot an already wounded Maximal just as Megatron arrived.

Scorponok didn’t disserve any praise from the Royalty. He wasn’t worthy enough to have the Royaltys’ optics on him. Such beauty, such strength, should not dull its luster by associating with such common stupidity.

Megatrons optics were suddenly on him, and Infernos hot energon simmered to a hungry burn. Having the Royaltys’ optics on him had both a calming and exciting effect. Inferno could look into those optics and know that he had a leader. A purpose. A Queen fit for his undying services.

“And what was your part in this victory Inferno?” Megatron asked and Inferno cast a weary glance at Scorponok.

Trying to come out on top here wouldn’t be wise. As much as he hated it, he would have to let the glitch take the glory.

For now.

“I was present, but unsuccessful, my Royalty,” he hissed and balled his claws into his palms. The Royalty didn’t look pleased but thankfully not angry. Disappointed perhaps–which in some ways was worse than real anger.

“Another misstep and you’ll find yourself out of my good graces,” Megatron warned and Inferno nodded erratically.

“Yes! Yes my Royalty. I understand,” he said with a humble bow. His head gave a furious twitch as Scorponok chuckled, but a quick flash of his needle-like denta shut the scorpion right up.

Megatron seemed unaware of his subordinates squabble and hummed in acknowledgment, “Good. See to that. Meanwhile, Scorponok,” the scorpion started and bolted upright, “I want you and Terrorsaur to man the surveillance deck.”

Then the Royalty turned his attention back to him, “Inferno, you’re coming with me.”

Inferno swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in his intakes. He followed without question, but inside his processor was reeling. Megatron had never requested anything of him personally so this could simply be a mission he didn’t want overheard. But what if it was something personal? The slim possibility to do something special for his Royalty, to do something he alone was trusted with, made him salivate.

Megatron lead Inferno to what the bug remembered to be Megatron’s personal quarters. He was curious, but remained silent as Megatron opened the door and beckoned him inside.

The first thing that hit him was the sheer emptiness of the space. Large, but open and no corners or nooks to hide anything, the room was more or less a box with a berth in the corner.

The second thing that hit him was the overwhelming smell of Megatron. His musk saturated the air making it unmistakable that this space was his. But there was something else to the smell; something that was spicier, more solid. It lingered in his intakes and made his optics fizz.

It was wonderful.

“Inferno,” Megatrons voice boomed in the large space. Inferno snapped to attention. “Tell me, has Blackarachnia been up to any tricks that I’m unaware of.”

Inferno shuttered his optics. Was Megatron asking his advice? Or was he asking him to snitch on his comrades–if you could even call them that. Either way, the real question was Inferno going to reject his Royalty in any way?

Of course not.

Inferno stood at attention, "From what I have seen, she is merely digging in her tunnels again. Nothing else of import has been noted."

Megatron hummed, seeming displeased but not angry, and sat on his wide berth. He looked thoughtful for a moment, then looked at Inferno with a stern expression and said, "And Terrorsaur?"

Inferno resisted the urge to snicker, "Currently still in repair from his last failed 'plan'."

That seemed to lighten Megatron’s spirits. He smirked as he lounged back against his pillows and crossed one ankle over the other.

There was something weighing on Infernos mind, though, but he felt as though it was not his place to ask. But here, alone with his Queen in the privacy of his berth chamber, he felt the courage to ask.

“My Royalty,” he began carefully, “If they are such a burden to you, then why do you keep them?”

Megatron scowled, “Isn't it obvious?” Inferno shook his head and Megatron scoffed, “They may be traitorous vermin, but unfortunately they are more useful to me alive. They can be ruled through fear; they just simply need more persuading than the average soldier to act properly. It is a shame I cannot have an army of you, Inferno. If I could then this war would already be won.”

Infernos spark swelled with pride. Such complements were never given freely. He would cherish those words.

“Thank you, my Royalty,” he said with a deep bow.

Megatron replied with a tired, but dismissive gesture—Infernos cue to leave—but something kept him rooted. Perhaps it was how Megatron was holding himself, or the odd smell in the air, but Inferno had a feeling in his tanks that something was off.

“My Royalty?” He began again, but once Megatron’s irritated gaze shifted back to him he felt anxiety bubble up from his chest.

“Inferno leave me be. I have gotten all that I needed,” Megatron said impatiently.

“But my Royalty there is an odd smell in the air. It makes me uneasy.”

Megatron grew very still, but the ire did not leave his voice, “Yes I am aware.”

“…Is it a fuel leak, my Queen? Surely breathing in odd fumes is not—“

Megatron growled, lurching forward as if he meant to attack, “It is not a fuel leak! It—“ Megatron’s anger suddenly fizzled out as quickly as it came, and the mech leaned back against his berth with an apathetic expression.

“It is not a fuel leak,” Megatron repeated more calmly. “I am simply going through my heat cycle.”

Inferno shuttered his optics once, twice, then they widened.

“M-My Royalty? Really? But it is—“

“Out of season,” Megatron finished with a heavy sigh. “Yes I know.”

That explained a lot. His Lords odd behavior as of late—going from indifferent to terribly ill-tempered in an instant—and now the smell he was experiencing suddenly made sense. He felt foolish for never even considering that as a possibility.

Inferno perked up in sudden alarm and said, “My Royalty are your systems running normally?”

Megatron smirked without humor, although the smile on his lips was nice to see, and he regarded Inferno for a tense moment. He had a hard look in his optics and, for a moment, Inferno thought he was going to be dismissed again.

“No,” Megatron finally said. “I believe this new _beast mode_ has something to do with it. My normal cycle has been….disrupted.”

Inferno felt a bit of relief. If it was just his Royalty’s beast mode, than that likely meant that there wasn’t anything medically wrong.

He hoped.

“My Queen if you require any assistance—,” Inferno began but snapped his mouth shut as Megatron threw him a terrible glare.

“What makes you think I need ‘assistance’?” Megatron snapped, his voice thundering in the open space of his berthroom. It shook Inferno down to his peds, and electricity shot back up to his processor. Authority looked so good on his Queen.

“Do you think I am incapable of controlling my own body’s urges?” Megatron asked as he stood off his berth to look down on Inferno with his full height. “That I, Megatron the Leader of the Predacons, am desperate for a frag like some youngling in their first cycle?”

The air quickly rushed out of Infernos vents as his Master knocked him to the ground with a single smack. Inferno landed with a grunt, and tried to right himself only to be forced back down onto his back by one of Megatron’s massive peds.

Megatron looked irate to say the least, but Inferno couldn’t help but marvel at his Queen from this angle. He looked beautiful. Beautiful and very, very, unhappy.

“N-No my Queen! I would never think so lowly of you,” Inferno wheezed as his internal fans struggled under the weight of Megatron’s ped.

It was obvious his Royalty was quick to anger while in heat. He would have to tread lightly, or he was certain that his Master would not hesitate to offline him in his current volatile state.

“My Royalty,” he began softly, reaching up and lightly curling his claws around his Lords’ wide toes. “I merely wish to serve your every need. I only asked because I do not wish you to suffer needlessly!”

Megatron bent lower, his hulking frame blocking out the light from above until all Inferno could see were his narrow, red, optics.

Megatron spoke lowly, “What makes you think you could _please me_?”

His Masters’ low tone went to Infernos interface array, the deep vibrations going straight into his chassis and making his spark lurch. Inferno swallowed the lubricants that suddenly clogged his intakes.

“I-I don’t M’ Lord,” Inferno felt his vocalizer tremble. “B-But I wish to serve you in any way My Royalty. No whim of yours is too small or too great; I will do it.”

Megatron suddenly smirked and stepped back off Inferno. He was thankful for the pressure to be off his chassis, and his fans thanked him by shuttering to full blast.

“Always so quick to offer yourself to me. You’re a mystery, Inferno,” Megatron said, the ire is his voice masked by a sudden rush of good humor.

Inferno did not dare stand, but he did raise himself to sit upright and swallowed the heavy lump in his intake.

“I will always offer myself to you fully My Royalty. You have my loyalty as well as my body.”

Megatron regarded him. It was hard to place the look in his optics, but Inferno was going to tread lightly regardless.

“M-My Royalty if your systems are overclocked…” he began slowly, gathering his courage as Megatron said nothing, “then they should be…dealt with.”

Despite Megatron’s stubborn nature, surely he knew the dangers of an unchecked heat—especially one so out of season. The rising heat would damage minor systems, other protocols would be lessened or heightened in the body’s self attempt to procreate and it could easily distract his Lord at the most inopportune times. Just picturing something as pointless as a heat cycle being the cause of his Royaltys demise filled him with a burning rage.

Megatron sat down again, but this time there was a weary look to his optics. Megatron was a powerful warrior with a pride to match. The fact that this much fatigue was visible on his Lords face was proof of how much this was already affecting him.

“You said so yourself my Lord,” Inferno said slowly as he carefully got to his knees, “I am a good soldier. One who would do anything for his Queen.”

Those wary optics never left Inferno even for a moment as he approached Megatron on his hands and knees. He kept his movements slow, and his tone even. While his Majesty’s ire was beautiful to behold, the throbbing ache in his chassis reminded him that it was not very enjoyable unless it was directed toward someone else, and he didn’t want to be on the brunt end of it again.

Megatron was listening, that much was obvious, and when Infernos trembling claws touched his knee Inferno felt him tense. He was uncomfortable, but never intimidated, and Inferno had an inkling that his Majesty was merely uncomfortable with the situation.

He at least _hoped_ his Royalty had some faith or trust in him.

When no comment or reprimand came, Inferno took it as a go ahead to flatten his palm along his Masters leg. Just feeling the powerful metal there sent a shot of arousal straight down to his array. Thick and powerful, just his legs held enough power to crush Infernos helm into little pieces.

He had to force himself not to shudder just at the thought.

Megatron eyed him, but it seemed that even the barest of contact was just what his heat wanted. Inferno heard the distinct click of Megatron’s fans turning on, and as he smoothed both palms along his Majesty’s legs and slowly rubbed up to his thighs Inferno gawked as the tension in Megatron’s frame slowly melted away.

It was intoxicating to have his Majesty so pliable under his claws. With each slow stroke he could almost see the tension leaving Megatron’s body and mind. His piercing optics dulled for a moment, and Infernos intakes caught in his throat when his Lord let out a heady sigh.

“M-My Royalty….with your permission…Allow me to sate you, to pleasure you, dull your heat until it passes,” Inferno swallowed a mouthful of lubricant as he watched his Master with a careful optic. There was no trace of his earlier rage, but there was so assurance that it couldn’t come back just as quickly as it left.

“May I?” he asked softly, his claws rising to hover over Megatron’s modesty plate but not daring to touch it. As far away as his servos were he could still feel the heat radiating off Megatron’s covered array and Inferno felt a pain in his chassis. It ached for his Masters distress, ached to sooth it! He would rip out his own beating spark and present it to his Royalty if it would dull the pain he was surely feeling.

Megatron looked down at him with a calculating stare. For all Infernos worth as a reliable solder, this was still a delicate matter. He could see his Master weighing his options, and he felt a bloom of pride as Megatron came to a decision rather quickly.

“You may,” he said with an even tone and reclined back in a relaxed pose, his legs spreading to allow Inferno space. Space he quickly occupied, crawling in close and trying not to look as ecstatic as he felt.

With his Masters permission given, Inferno took the initiative and carefully laid his claws on Megatron’s panel and gave it a slow caress. A hiss above him made him flinch, but when no blow came he continued his slow exploration. Deft claws traced seams and tickled at the delicate circuits where Megatron’s leg joined his hip, and Inferno couldn’t help but revel in his Masters reactions.

This close he could see his Royalty’s legs tremble and twitch. Whether it was from pleasure or a desire to close them, Inferno wasn’t sure, but it was a sight none the less. His arm looked so small compared to Megatron’s thighs, and he was certain he would snap if his Master decided to swiftly close them. It sent a thrill down his spine and emboldened him. He had come this far with no reprimand. Perhaps he could safely up the ante.

The flat of his palm laid on Megatron’s panel and _pressed_. The effect was instant. Megatron’s back arched prettily, and a startled groan came from his beautiful throat. Inferno nearly offlined, but refused to tear his optics away from his Majesty as he groped the steaming metal.

A snap tore his gaze away from Megatron’s face. His Majesty’s panel released its lock, and bore his swollen and plush valve for Infernos hungry optics. His node flared a furious purple, so bright it was nearly pink in its hue, and the delicate lining of his valve glistened with a magenta colored lubricant that Inferno had never seen on another mech before. It somehow suited his Queen to have such royal colors in his most intimate of places, and the spike that extended from its housing was no different. Colored the same and standing proud, it was girthy and curved, and just the sight of it made Infernos own spike throb under his paneling.

Inferno wanted to devour it all at once. Bury his face in that valve until he offlined from restricted airflow, swallow that spike until it burned his intakes and dented his faceplating. He wanted those powerful thighs to crush him into a sex-crazed heap while Megatron sat on his face. Internal warnings pinged him; they said something about his internal heat rising, but he quickly dismissed them. His body had felt like his namesake from the moment he caught a whiff of Megatron’s heat.

“You wish to touch me.” Megatron’s sudden words snapped him out of whatever trance he had been in. It was a statement, and he nodded heartily. Of course he did. He wanted to shower Megatron with the attention his Lord deserved.

“Yes my Queen,” he said, sounding breathless and desperate even to his own audials, but Megatron didn’t seem angry at his lack of control. In fact, he seemed rather pleased and treated Inferno to a rare smile.

He desperately wished he had the helm of a normal mech, wished he had lips so that he could suck on His Master’s node until it became oversensitive. Suck on his spike until it choked him with transfluid. Would his Queen keen? Would he growl? Oh Inferno would give the lower half of his body just to find out.

“Inferno,” sharply came from his Queen and he snapped back to reality.

 “Y-Yes, my Queen?”

There was suddenly an odd look in his Majesty’s optics. It reminded Inferno of how his Queen when into battle. Cold and calculating, yet burning with a deep desire. Normally that desire was saved for eviscerating his enemies, but this time, in this setting, perhaps it was a different desire. A desire for Inferno. Just the implication nearly made Inferno overload untouched in his paneling.

“Stand.”

Even though Infernos legs shook from both excitement and effort, he obeyed. He was now optic-level with his Queen.

“Come,” Megatron ordered, extending his hand in invitation.

Inferno stepped closer, and his optics fluttered with delight as his Masters deadly claws traced over his denta. It sent a shiver down his spinal strut that wasn’t at all unpleasant.

“It is a shame your denta disallow you to perform oral properly,” Megatron mused, as if he had heard Infernos earlier thoughts.

“Forgive me for my shortcomings, my Queen,” he rasped, finding it hard to concentrate with Megatron’s servos still tracing the harsh lines of his teeth.

Megatron smirked, and when he applied pressure Inferno opened his mouth without a second thought. As his Majesty pressed his thumb down onto Infernos glossa, he couldn’t hold back the whine of want. Megatron was in a perfect position to rip Infernos jaw off. In his desperate state Inferno almost wished he would. The show of power would be exactly what he needed to offline from sheer delight.

“Hmm these denta have their uses,” his Lord mused. “I’ve seen you use them in battle.”

With his mouth occupied he could only nod in agreement. While he was content to listen to Megatron’s ramblings, he couldn’t stand still. His array throbbed in tandem with his spark and it took more mental power than he thought necessary to keep his paneling respectfully closed. This was about Megatron’s pleasure, not his.

“Come then,” he commanded suddenly releasing Infernos mouth, spreading his legs as easily as he destroyed his enemies in battle—with no shame and with a surety that he would receive whatever he desired. “Touch me. Bring me the pleasure you promised.”

Infernos intakes hitched, and he fell to his knees when Megatron’s strong hands all but threw him there.

“You have proven yourself to be….adaptable in battle. Now prove it in the berth,” his Lord challenged with a deep growl.

Megatron’s ped connected with Infernos back and pulled him closer, bringing Infernos face right up to that enticing array. The smell hit him first and Inferno unabashedly groaned. It looked so inviting, smelled so wonderful, and Inferno couldn’t resist a taste as he licked a long stripe up the entirety of Megatron’s valve.

Inferno could feel the Warlord stiffen as he took a hold of those thick hips and began to give that heavenly valve his full attention. Even with his deadly denta he was able to reach every part with his dexterous tongue. He couldn’t resist mapping out the thick outer lips, carefully staying away from the core of his valve for now. He knew it was dangerous to tease his Queen under such circumstances, but he prided himself on playing with fire.

Inferno was certain he could spend his entire lifecycle between those legs. He left no part of Megatron untouched, giving each and every part his undivided attention, and Megatron showed his appreciation by rewarding him with a lustful groan. His glossa swirled around Megatron’s inflamed node, and he felt Megatron’s whole body give a needy lurch.

Dragging his denta up his Lords valve yielded the best results. Deep, full-bodied, shudders rang through his Queen as he pressed his teeth firmly against him, and worked his jaw. He was careful to avoid any pricking, but couldn’t resist feeling the soft metal fold and bend as he chewed on Megatron’s outer lips.

As his mouth worked, he let his previously idle claws wander. Circling Megatron’s node, groping and clawing at the thick hide of his thighs, and digging the tips of his servos into barely seen transformation seams made Megatron writhe above him. Those powerful engines roared in Infernos audials, but did nothing to dull out the _noises_.

And what noises! Growls of pleasure and gasps of barely contained curses would be filling his processor for the rest of his life. Never did he think he of all mechs would be pulling those noises from his Master. Megatron was never bashful or weary in any circumstance, and it seemed that it also included the berthroom.

“Once again you, hah, have proven yourself Inferno,” Megatron gave a breathless laugh, groaning hungrily as one of Infernos clawed servos slipped inside that plush valve, giving the inside some much needed attention.

Inferno hooked his claw and Megatron’s hips bucked suddenly. When Inferno did it again, he was rewarded with a loud curse, and his Lord’s whole body seized with the current of a sharp overload.

His processor was heavy and dizzy, from both the praise and from the knowledge that Megatron had overloaded for him. He felt pride, he felt joy at bringing his Queen pleasure, and most of all he felt a pleasure that outweighed any overload from hearing Megatron curse in the throes of passion.

As much as it pained him to do so, he retreated so as not to over stimulate his Majesty. And to give his own body a break. If his core temperature rose one degree higher he was sure his chassis would melt from bliss.

“You’re leaking on my floor.”

Inferno jerked, looking down to find that—to his dismay—he had made quite the puddle. Lubricant leaked in a gentle drip from the seams of his modesty panel and in that moment he felt anything but modest.

“Forgive me my Qu—“

“Open your paneling,” Megatron’s sharp command made Infernos jaw snap shut.

Inferno didn’t know the meaning of the word ‘shy’, but in that moment he felt a hesitance. An inadequacy at himself in the face of his Queens effortless beauty. A sudden fear of rejection or mockery gripped at his spark even as he moved to obey.

His panel retracted, baring his modest valve and spike to the humid air of the room. Red biolights flickered without pattern, and only flared brighter when Megatrons gaze roamed over his array. He didn’t see any displeasure on his Royalty’s face, but that didn’t untie the knot of anxiety quickly forming in his tanks.

“Stand. Let me see your valve.”

Inferno complied, standing and spreading his legs to better Megatron’s view, and he nearly toppled over when Megatron took his thigh in the tight grip of his altmodes mouth and manually lifted his leg. Pain blossomed from the almodes teeth, and he felt his body burn with desire at being studied so closely. No doubt Megatron could see the lubricant staining his thighs as his valve clenched on nothing.

“Your valve is small,” Megatron noted as his free hand lewdly spread Infernos valve as if he were reading a datapad.

Pleasure surged through the ants body from having his Queens hand on his valve and it took all his resolve to resist grinding down on those deadly servos.

“Do you think you could take my spike, my loyal servant?” Megatron rumbled, his thumb now coming to idly circle the underside of Infernos throbbing spike.

“W-With difficulty, my Queen,” he gasped. “Your spike is t-tall and proud, but I am willing to succumb to any pain you b-bring me if it will pleasure you.”

It was not a lie. Megatron could rip him in half with ease and Inferno would let him, without a single cry or beg for mercy because it was what his Queen willed. But there was a thrill about taking a spike so large. Even if Megatron chose to be brutal and take his own pleasure, Inferno was certain he would limp away with at least one overload. He was worked up enough that he was already coming undone under Megatron’s simple touch, and he doubted he would last long.

Megatron hummed, his hand traveling from Infernos valve to caress his spike and then back down.

“I’m sure you would, Inferno,” Megatron said, sending shivers down Infernos frame at the tone he used to say his name. “I know you would take all I could give you and more. You would revel in the attention, broken and bleeding you’d weep for joy.”

Inferno shivered as Megatron pulled him closer by the grip on his leg. The picture his Master painted was both horrifying and terribly arousing, and even the burning heat coming off Megatron’s body could warm the chill it gave him.

Another jerk of his leg made Inferno lose his balance. He had to brace himself against his Queens massive chest to keep from knocking his teeth out from the force. Their bodies were nearly flush as Megatron growled into his audial.

“All because you’re a loyal _servant_. A tool for me to use for whatever use I deem necessary, yes. You could be a soldier one moment, and my spike warmer the next. Whatever I wished?”

Having his Majesty so close, enveloped in his threatening and powerful field, was doing weird things to his processor. Instead of being afraid at the prospect he was thrilled. His valve gave a needy twitch and he barely contained a needy whine.

“Yes, yes! Whatever you wish my Queen,” he gasped as Megatron’s hot glossa slid across the main energon line in his neck, tasting his pulse.

“I am your tool, your vassal, I am nothing without your perfect leadership,” he whined, the praise spilled out of his mouth like an exploded pipe.

Megatrons chassis bounced with mirth as he chuckled. A beautiful sound.

“I know, Inferno. That is why you are here. In my berth, between my legs. Lucky for you, sexual mutilation is not an interest of mine. I have no desire to rip you open in such a way, no.”

A small kiss was placed on the corner of his mouth. So soft it stilled him. He hadn't even realized he had been shaking.

“You’re a good soldier, and good soliders get rewarded. Tell me what you desire while I am in a giving mood,” Megatron purred, taking a cable into his mouth and suckling on it in a way that made Infernos helm spin.

He wanted to babble endless praise. To tell Megatron he didn’t deserve such kindness, such reward! What had he done to earn his Royalty’s favor, he wasn’t sure, but he was sure enough that he would not pass up this chance to please his Queen.

“I wish to spike you, my Royalty,” he said. His voice was not as steady as he would have liked, but it was free of static and he thanked Primus for small miracles.

Another deep chuckle, and Megatron released Inferno to lay back on the berth. His motions were fluid but his optics were bright again with unbridled hunger as the heat was taking over his systems again. Inferno didn’t even need to be told as he scrambled onto the large berth and took his spot between Megatrons spread thighs.

Inferno was shaking again, but for a different reason this time as he lined up his spike with Megatron’s plush valve. His Royalty was lubricated and ready to go, that much was for certain. Inferno was fairly sure their size difference meant that Megatron needed no prep of any sort, and when Megatron didn’t protest the prodding of his entrance Inferno took that as a go ahead to proceed.

Having that valve in his mouth had been blissful, but nothing compared to his Queens tight heat wrapped tightly around his spike. As he’d thought, Megatron’s valve gave little resistance as he pressed their hips flush, and he bottomed out with a low groan.

It was overwhelming to say the least. Infernos Processor could barely keep up with the input as Megatron’s valve cycled down on his oversensitive spike. Instinct wanted him to drive into Megatron with furious abandon, but he willed the urge away. No this was still about his Royalty’s pleasure, and the pace he set up was slow and deep. It was easier to watch Megatron’s reactions this way, and the resulting groans he received from the Warlord were testament to his effort.

Megatron’s body shifted with each press, suddenly seeming almost delicate as each shift of Infernos hips seemed to move him just a little higher on the berth. It was mesmerizing to watch Megatron’s body relax, taking the pleasure for what it was worth and relief that it was finally getting what it wanted.

The Warlords optics dimmed, and he worried his lower lip as the pleasure mounted, but it didn’t seem to be enough.

Those massive thighs came up to trap Infernos hips, and the insistent press of Megatron’s legs to Infernos lower back was all the command he needed to give.

Digging his claws into Megatron’s hips gave him enough leverage to add more power to his thrusts. The wet sounds their bodies made as they connected drowned out their combined groans, and Inferno hissed as Megatron’s legs tightened in a way that bordered on painful.

His Majesty bowed his back, arching off the berth in a way that seemed elegant to his lust-fueled optics, and let out a cry that nearly sounded too submissive to belong to him.

“Yes! Faster,” Megatron growled, lifting his arms above his own head to grab the berth for leverage and bucking down to meet Infernos thrusts with such brutality that he nearly lost his footing.

Infernos body ached with the strain to keep up with the pace his Queen demanded. Already oversensitive and aching from both the physical and mental strain of it all, his systems pinged him insistently even as he flared his plating to vent excess heat.

But he refused to relent. His Majesty commanded he was rougher. He complied, his own hips aching from the force. Megatron demanded that Inferno rub his node. He was more than happy to do that one just to watch the pleasure dance across Megatron’s face.

His Queen’s body suddenly went rigid, and Megatron growled in his audial.

“Overload in me. _Now_.”

Inferno should have been embarrassed with how quickly his body complied. Their overloads sent a feedback loop as they fed off each others pleasure, with Inferno’s transfluid shooting deep into Megatron’s valve as he clenched and pulled him deeper with his own overload.

It was overwhelming in its intensity and Inferno wasn’t sure if it was because of his own feelings for his Queen or if the heat was getting to the both of them. Either way it was mind-blowing, and Inferno hungrily rode it the entire way. Taking as well as giving as much pleasure as he could before the fog cleared.

He could have gone longer. Grinding into that addictive valve and humping himself into arousal again was high on his priority list, but Megatron’s legs caging his hips prevented any further movement.

Megatron chuckled at Inferno’s needy whine.

“Now, now. No need to be greedy,” Megatron said, his voice oddly calm despite the tremors of pleasure that still traveled through his body.

“F-Forgive me, my Queen,” Inferno said with a shaky intake, and slipped out of that inviting heat once Megatron released him from his leg prison.

Inferno stayed knelt between the Warlords legs, fully expecting to be told to move or to be physically ejected from the berth, but Megatron merely stretched his legs out around him and made himself comfortable.

For a while there Inferno was certain his processor had taken a vacation. He had been reacting purely on instinct and hunger, but now that the fog of arousal was clear he took in the sight that was Megatron.

Sated and pleased, Megatron had an almost smile playing at those thick lips. The evidence of his overload coating both his abdomen and his thighs made Inferno swell with pride, and as they sat there in silence Megatron’s fans dulled down to a quiet hum. It was a fast improvement from the roar of earlier. Hopefully Infernos transfluid would do the trick and dull Megatron’s heat into nothingness.

A delicate silence laid over them. Megatron was content enough to let Inferno stay in his presence just a little longer, and Inferno was desperate not to break the moment. He longed to lay in his Masters arms, to shower him with praise and fantasy, but he refrained. Just sitting with Megatron’s legs close enough to feel their warmth was all he needed. He dare not ask for more in fear that even that would be taken from him.

“You did well.” Megatron’s voice cut through the silence, always booming even with such a quiet tone.

“Thank you, my Queen. You heat seems to be subsiding,” he replied just as softly, enamored with the way Megatron stretched and shifted in his bedding.

“Hm, for now. This heat is so unnatural I have no idea if it will leave or not,” he mused and stared at the ceiling, as if it had all the answers.

Inferno felt a burning hope in his chassis, but tried not to let his eagerness show as he spoke.

“Do you wish for me to stay, my Queen? In case it returns?”

Megatron tore his optics away from the wall to regard him, no doubt looking for any sign of a trick. Of course he would find none. Inferno had no ulterior motive other than to bask in his Majesty’s presence just a little longer.

“Oh very well. You may stay on the left side of the berth. If I fall into recharge you are not to disturb me, or leave this room. Understood?”

Inferno swallowed, digging his claws into his own thighs to keep from crying out with joy.

“Of course, my Queen. I shall not ever leave you,” he said slowly, not daring to move even an inch as Megatron’s optics drifted closed.


End file.
